Of Understanding and Protectiveness
by mychakk
Summary: KAIKETSU ZORRO: Bernardo has guessed immediately who El Zorro is. As well as Don Alejandro. Then, could there be someone else who has realized the true identity to their Hero and never give a hint about this knowledge? Set during ep 3. An old piece.


**Title: Of Understanding and Protectiveness  
** **Pairings:** Diego/Lolita  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Rating:** PG (K+)  
 **Chapters:** one-shot  
 **Status:** complete

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Kaiketsu Zorro nor the characters.

 **Summary:** KAIKETSU ZORRO: Bernardo has guessed immediately who El Zorro is. As well as Don Alejandro. Then, could there be someone else who has realized the true identity to their Hero and never give a hint about this knowledge? Set during ep 3.

 **AN** _I started writing this years ago. Found it yesterday on my old laptop, read it, edited slightly, finished and now publish. Not sure if there is anyone here in this fandom anymore. But in case, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

 **xxx**

 **Of Understanding and Protectiveness**

 **xxx**

Lolita was confused. Oh, she was angry, too. And hurt. But most of all she was confused. She couldn't fathom what has happened to her childhood friend. Diego was _not_ a coward. He never was. Diego was brave and sensitive. And he always stood up for the oppressed and in need. But now… Now, it was as if she didn't knew him anymore! He was cowardly and meek and spineless! Her Diego!

She huffed as she walked down the road between the trees. Honestly! How much could he have changed in Spain?!

She awaited his return with fever, counting each passing day to the one when she would finally see him again. It was all she could do to not throw herself into his arms and hug him and kiss him right there in the port when she saw him standing on the ship. She stared at him unbelievingly. He was even more handsome than she remembered. And he got taller and bulkier, looking every bit of a fine young man. The way he looked at her with those blue eyes…

She sighed.

But then their pressuring issue has come forth in her mind and she remembered that she needed Diego's help. That was the reason she and Bernardo came to get him. Chikita and his family needed to be hidden and shipped away from the army and she just _knew_ Diego will help her. And he did but- but he was also so- so _not_ Diego! He _whined_! He whined and cowered when they confronted Gabriel. He was so- so- Agr! She was disgusted with him.

And she did not understand. She hated when she did not understand!

Why was he acting _nothing_ like the best friend she remembered? The Diego she knew would have stood up for those in need, but the Diego, that stood before her that day, tried to resolve everything in a placating way, never confronting, never standing up, never fighting. It was so confusing! He was so confusing! Gosh!

She walked briskly down the hill not really paying any attention to her surroundings.

And now, the frustrating Lieutenant wanted to _marry_ her!

"I don't even want to hear about that horrible man!" She said aloud as she marched down the hill from her hacienda.

Marry him! As if! She was engaged to Diego! And she did not plan to change that. Although his recent behavior made her question the very idea of marrying him… No! She always wanted to marry Diego. Courageous and brave Diego who stood up to everyone if the need arose. Grrr! Where did that boy disappear? She was so confus-

She stopped mid step as she heard a galloping horse rapidly nearing her from behind. She was half way turned around when something slammed into her, picking her from the ground and knocking the breath out of her. Then she realized what has happened – someone has just kidnapped her! – and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She screamed!

 **xxx**

She could not believe Lieutenant Gabriel has kidnapped her! The nerve of that man! Did he really think kidnapping her would _help_ his case?! Honestly!

After the first shock had faded away Lolita started to think clearly what has just happened to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to jump off the galloping horse. It was too dangerous. So she tried to pick up every detail of their journey and her kidnapper.

She was greatly surprised when she realized the dark green clothes her oppressor wore was nothing else but the military uniform. One that belonged to an officer. And she just knew of a certain one who would like to have her! She bristled inwardly not able to do anything as the horse galloped. How dare he! She will give him a fine dressing down when they arrive wherever they were going!

She huffed as the horse galloped away with them. Then she froze.

Where exactly were they going? And what was Gabriel planning to do with her? She shivered in fear. She had a vague idea of what he might do to her if they were going to be alone. She felt like crying. She won't be able to fight him off if he tried anything inappropriate. Tears filled her eyes. Oh, Mama, Papa! Why did she had to storm away from them? They don't even know where she went! No one will came to save her!

The horse slowed down and she was yanked from the uncomfortable position and put on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled unable to stop herself. She saw the other horses and send a prayer of thanksgiving that she has not ended up alone in here with him.

"Just a little initiative to help you change your mind." Gabriel said as he sneered at her.

She just clenched her fists. "Nothing will change my mind!" she told him fiercely.

"We'll see." He just replied, smirking. Then he caught her arm and forced her inside the small cottage. She saw Gonzales and a few other soldiers inside as she was pushed toward the other room.

"Get in here." Gabriel pushed her inside the empty room and closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked him fiercely. She won't give in that easily. And she hoped that if he tried anything the other soldiers would help her. Although Gonzales followed the orders but he _did_ have a heart in the right place and wouldn't allow for something bad to happen to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Gabriel smiled trying to look friendly. It made a strange sight. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Let me go!" She walked past him but he grabbed her wrist twisting her to face him.

"Oh, really? Did you know that Army has confiscated this house from a farmer that has not paid the taxes? No one will come to help you." He threw her toward the center of the room and blocked the door. His face changed as he continued in a somewhat placating way. "You don't like me, but you should understand that your house and your family will be safe if you just marry me. It's such a shame to think that the arsonist is near and can strike whenever he wants." He finished with the all righteous air.

Lolita gasped with a sudden realization. "No way… _You've_ send the arsonist!" she said, shocked.

"What? Don't be stupid! Of course I didn't." But the gleam in his eyes told her another story. "But I'll catch him immediately, if you say yes. Everything is now in your hands." He said arrogantly watching her with a superior smile.

Her eyes narrowed as the anger inside her just boiled. How dare he! "Get out!" She yelled at him with all her might. How dare he! She hated him. She really, really _hated_ him!

He winced at the volume of her voice then scowled and left the room. "Boisterous girl!" She heard him say from the other side.

"What will happen to her?" She heard Gonzales ask the Lieutenant.

"She will stay here until she change her mind." She heard Gabriel's angry reply. "Don't let her escape!" Then she heard someone walk away.

She sighed as tears filled her eyes. What is she going to do now?

 **xxx**

The time passed slowly as she sat alone in the empty room. She could tell it was already nearing the sunset. She felt tears prickling behind her eyes. No one has come to rescue her just like Gabriel had told her. Oh, Mama, Papa! They would be so worried for her! They didn't know where she went and if she didn't return for the supper…

She heard some commotion coming from outside and walked to the window. She noticed the orange sky and that confirmed her estimation of the time. Then she frowned as she noticed the soldiers taking their places around the cottage. Why were there so many of them? Gabriel must think really low of his soldiers if he orders this lot to guard her! After all, she was just a simple girl! She snorted, then her face fell. This new development just made her possible rescue all the harder to happen…

She turned away and sat down on the cold floor. She was hungry and she wanted to go home. Why did it always happen to her? A lone tear fell onto her lap.

Her thoughts strayed to Diego.

If only he had fought like a man this morning! She wanted him to fight Gabriel, to show he cared for her just like she- Maybe then Gabriel would leave her alone, if he knows she has a fiancé she could be proud of.

She clenched her hands. But Diego hadn't fought. He made fool of himself and of her! She felt so humiliated then! She just couldn't understand him anymore. What has happened to the brave boy that has stood up to four older boys that bullied her with a snake? What has happened to the boy who fought with them and won just to help a person in need?

 _Diego… What has changed you so much in Spain? Why are you so indifferent? Where is your sense of justice? Where is your spunk and bravado?_ She hid her face in her knees trying not to think about her childhood friend.

Something had roused her and she looked around her surroundings, startled. She must have fallen asleep. The night has come and now the room was even colder and darker than before. She strained her ears trying to hear what has awakened her, but she heard nothing.

 _Diego…_ She sighed as she realized the dreamed help had still not come.

She knew Diegowould not come to her rescue. He was probably still in the jail after this morning incident in the town with Gabriel. She scowled. Both at the horrible Lieutenant and at her childhood friend. She didn't know who gritted more on her nerves anymore!

… _You should be proud of me, Lolita! I've won the Fencing Tournament at the Campus!..._

The Champion of the Fencing Tournament! She snorted. The way Diego avoided the sword this morning she doubted he has ever hold one in his life!

…wait a moment. She paused in her thoughts. Actually, she knew that Diego _did_ hold a sword in his hands and he was quite _good_ with it. Before he went to Spain he was the best fencer in the town. She doubted he could have simply lost that ability just over four years! She frowned. Then why had he avoided using it now? Especially if he made progress with his abilities?

She recalled another passage from his letters.

… _Some friends wanted to race yesterday, but the horses were not the best ones. Thankfully nothing bad has happened, but Theo said a good fencer needs the best horse there is. I think I need to look for a one…_

Well, the de la Vega's horses were well known for their best quality, they shipped them even to Spain for the King himself. It's only natural Diego would be used to ride the best quality horses there are. He was in the saddle before he could even walk. She knew how accomplished rider he has been before his studies in Spain. And while now he seemed awkward, she still remembered the daring stunts he performed as a young lad.

There were two images of Diego in her mind and it made her confused. Where were differences coming from?

… _Master Theo wanted me to learn how to use a whip. He told me I should not depend on only one weapon in a fight. I'm actually quite good with it, although I might have a scar after the first use of said weapon!..._

A whip. She frowned once more. She has never saw Diego held a whip before nor after. But… but she has seen _another_ use it in a masterly fashion. Her eyes widened. No. Surely _not_.

…More and more passages for his letter appeared in her mind like strange puzzles creating a new picture. One she had not considered before.

But that was not possible! Why would he choose such a way to fight back?

… _Theo and I were involved in a fight last week. Don't worry Lolita, it was nothing serious. But we just could not let those solders get away with bothering innocent people. To many of them think they can do whatever they want just because they are wearing a uniform. They should be stopped even if by civilian…_

… _Some soldiers are abusing their power even here in Madrid. It's unbecoming, but he officers try to reign them in. Father wrote me it's not as peaceful and rightful in California anymore…_

Suddenly, her absurd idea didn't seem absurd anymore. How many people were forced to leave California because of the oppression brought to them from the Army? How many rebels were openly flogged or executed because of their resistance? Diego has always been smart and clever and- Smart and clever.

Like a Fox.

He was fighting like a fox, hiding from the Army, yet helping all those in need. Like she knew he would.

Oh, Diego…

She felt a sudden rush of affection and pride and warmth and the thought of her childhood friend and promised one.

He _was_ still her Diego. He just needed to hide his true self.

And _that's_ why he was so inept. That's why he avoided using the sword and fighting back.

A sound of galloping horse interrupted her swirling thoughts. She ran up to the window trying to see, but the room she was in was facing the side of the building and all she could see was a little field of the front of the hut.

The horse has stopped and she could hear now sounds of a battle. Metal clank against metal as the soldiers fought whoever has just arrived.

"Move along." She heard a steely voice. She knew that voice. Even in his lower timber, the inflections were all too familiar to her.

"I'm just following the orders!" Gonzales replied and more sounds of fight were heard.

But it was not a long battle.

Gonzales yelped, then she heard a thud as a body fell on the ground. She could see know her rescuer!

"Open the door and get lost." The first voice said once more. And it came for _him_.

"You should have said so from the beginning." Gonzalez replied.

And Lolita's heart gave a flutter.

It _was_ Diego voice and it _was_ Diego in that disguise, now that she knew what to look for, what clues could help her either confirm or disprove her crazy idea, the one she concocted in the spare time that was forced upon her person this evening.

She couldn't help feeling the overwhelming joy erupt inside her at the thought that he _has_ come to rescue her. She hurried to the door and just barely managed to remind herself that he was here as _Zorro_ not Diego. And that they were not alone.

The door finally opened, and with the last thought still in her mind, she ran up ready to throw herself into the familiar arms of her childhood friend.

"Zorro!" she called, feeling more than relieved at having this nightmare to be finally over.

She could tell he was surprised by her overzealous reaction, but she didn't care at the moment. She was rescued and she was rescued by the only man she wanted to be saved! It was a pretty good ending to her horrible day.

"Thank you." She said, looking up into the blue – oh, yes, those familiar blue eyes – of her Diego.

Diego - _Zorro_! She must remember to call him that! - turned around as the sound of a galloping horse could be heard once again. Lolita clutched the arm of her friend, as both of them watched Lieutenant Gabriel heading their way. The officer stopped in front of the running soldiers, then focused on the two of them.

"Zorro!" he yelled.

"Lieutenant!" Diego- _Zorro_!- called. "You are truly evil to fulfill you desires using Army's power."

"Shut up!" Gabriel called furious, drawing out his sword and charging on them.

Lolita yelped as Die- _Zorro_ threw her to the side, preparing to meet the charging opponent. "Zorro!" she couldn't help calling out to him, but it was not necessary.

Diego had written her about the Fencing Tournament he has won and it clearly showed in his masterfully executed battle with a horsed opponent.

It wasn't long before Gabriel ended up on the ground, staring right into the tip of Zorro's sword.

"Swear you'll change your way of command, Gabriel." Zorro called.

But before the Lieutenant could reply, once again horses could be hear heading their way.

"Commandant Raymond!" Lolita gasped shocked.

"Get him!" Gabriel whizzed from the ground.

But before anyone could react Zorro's horse appeared out of the woods heading straight for his Master. Diego expertly jumped on the galloping animal then caught Lolita and left without a second glance.

The soldiers were chasing them, but Diego expertly maneuvered among the trees and in no time managed to lose them. Then he slowed to a stop and she realized they were already on the hill of her hacienda. She felt him help her from the horse and settle her down on the ground.

"Thank you." She said once more, looking up to his face with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said in this low timber of his voice, not the airy one he affected while parading around the town. "I don't think the Lieutenant will be bothering you anymore. The arsonist confessed his plot."

"Oh!" She breathed out with relief. "Thank God, I _hate_ that man!" She pronounced passionately. "I'd have _never_ married him!"

There was an awkward pause at her last statement. She looked up at him, but he was avoiding her eyes. She felt a pang in her heart. She opened her mouth to confront him about his identity-

"You should really head home, your parents are probably worried sick over your disappearance." He said pointing to the hacienda where she could see her parents awaiting her return.

She felt torn. She wanted to confront him immediately! She wanted to tell him she knew and she understand even if she didn't really. But did they really have the time? And despite her knowledge she was starting to feel confused, because it was hard for her to think of him separately as Diego and Zorro just right now. How should she call him? And what if she yells at him _Diego_ while he parades in Zorro's outfit? Wouldn't it get him and her killed? It was- and her parents there-

Die- _Zorro's_ horse moved his huff and it startled her.

"Lolita?" Di- _Zorro_ called.

She shook her heard. "Yes, I better go. Thank you once more for rescuing me. I'll never forget that." She smiled at him sweetly then turned and ran toward the hacienda. If she didn't she might confront him right here after all.

She felt tears prickling her eyes as she saw her parents and felt her Mother's arms wind up round her.

"Zorro!" Her father called. "Thank you, Zorro!"

Lolita turned around. Diego- _Zorro!_ stayed until she got home.

"Thank you, Zorro!" She called for the last time. The warmth in her heart expanded over her whole body. He not only rescued her by made sure she was safe. She felt protected, just like when she played with him as a child ever since he protected her from those bullies.

He was fighting for them all, he was protecting them all.

And she'll make sure to protect him as well. She wasn't sure how, yet, but she'll find a way. Even if it would mean to pretend with his weak persona on everyday basis. She will do it. For him. She'll act all indignant to show everyone how inept he is, so no one would think of him being their masked savior.

He was her childhood friend and she will not lose him.

That she vowed.

 **xxx**

 **The end**

 **xxx**

 **AN** _This little piece put a different perspective on all Diego/Lolita and Zorro/Lolita interactions in the series. One that I like. It's probably a little farfetched as she would for sure confront him and would want to be in the middle of the fight, but on the other hand, why can she be his ally in this way?_

 _Feel free to share your thoughts! Reviews always make my day!_


End file.
